The present invention relates generally to fish food or bait, and more particularly to an artificial fish food or bait including a body of solid porous edible material saturated with a fish attractant liquid, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing same.
Commercial fisherman often use fish traps and cages to catch fish such as catfish and crustaceans such as crawfish, lobsters, and crabs. The traps or cages are constructed so as to be easy for the fish to enter, but difficult for the fish to exit. The traps are normally baited with a fish food or attractant, most commonly meat or fish scraps.
The fish are attracted to the trap or cage by the bait and enter the trap or cage to feed. As long as the bait remains in the traps, the fish will continue to feed on the bait. However, if the fish consume all of the bait before the trap is retreived by the fisherman, the fish will attempt, often successfully, to escape the trap.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a long lasting fish food that is suitable for use as bait.